The purpose of this longitudinal study is to examine the relocation process of older adults relocating to a nursing home. The theoretical underpinnings that guide the study is Lazarus and Folkman's stress- appraisal-coping framework. Functional dependence, perceived choice in relocating, mastery, and cognitive appraisal are the independent variables. Specific outcomes include perceived well-being, anxiety, and depression. The research questions are: (1) What is the relationship of functional dependence, mastery, and perceived control in relocating to cognitive appraisal? (2) What is the relationship of cognitive appraisal to perceived well-being, anxiety, and depression? (3) Do functional dependence, mastery, perceived control in relocating, and cognitive appraisal at week 1 post-relocation explain perceived well-being, anxiety, and depression at week 8 postrelocation? (4) Do functional dependence, mastery, perceived control in relocating, and cognitive appraisal at week 1 post-relocation explain perceived well-being, anxiety, and depression at week 12 post-relocation? Demographic and situational data will be collected to describe the sample and include age, gender, race, marital status, educational level, income, previous living arrangement, and type of placement. Data will be collected using face-to-face interviews at weeks 1, 8, and 12 post-relocation with 215 older adults relocated to a nursing home. This study is designed to examine relocation within the context of the stress paradigm and to clarify transitions within the relocation process.